An Outlasting Halloween
by Tigressa101
Summary: Bane agrees to dress up as Eddie Gluskin for Halloween, however Waylon gives him quite the surprise with his costume. One-shot


"Bane. Bane."

"Hmm?"

"Bane, come here. I have the greatest idea for a Halloween costume! In fact, I have one for you two," Waylon excitedly curled his tail as he grinned like Jervis at a tea party.

The luchador-themed man rolled his eyes in amusement at his partner -in-crime's enthusiasm. He walked over to the couch Waylon was lying on with his laptop and a juvenile gator as his feet sleeping. He watched the large ridged tail wagging up and down as Croc turned his laptop towards Bane.

"Amigo, I don't know what so special about a character who appears to be wearing a damaged fancy vest and dirty white shirt. Also, is that blood over his right eye?" Bane questioned, squinting at the pictures.

Killer Croc nodded quickly, "Do you remember the video game, Outlast, the game Drury and Garfield decided to make a react series out of for YouTube? You remember the DLC they were oh so engaged in?"

The man raised brow, "Oh you mean the one where you have to escape an asylum of sorts. That one? And this is-cual es su nombre-Eddie Glue…skin?"

"Gluskin, yes. He's one of the main antagonists and I thought since you have the hair cut like him as well as that old ballroom suit you only used three years ago when you first came here that you would fit the character perfectly. We could add real blood or fake to a machete or something, add some makeup and you'd fit the look quite well!"

Bane crossed his arms, "Really? And what will I do all dressed up in a costume, compañero? We don't have many places to go on Halloween except cause some mischief raiding houses while everyone is distracted, but our friends are hardly going to go with us for something as childish as that."

Croc smirked, "What if I told you Kirk and his wife, Garfield, Fries, Jervis, and others are dressing up and they have plans to just have some pointless fun because like you said, it's Halloween. Why rob a bank on Halloween when we could terrorize the houses for our _treats_? Besides if you wish to dress up, I have a plan to match you. While you are Eddie Gluskin , I'll be Waylon Park. I have the attire thanks to Harley and Ivy so I'm set."

Upon thinking about the benefits and cons of this proposed Halloween team up, Bane say really no downside that would set them back. At most, Batman would just slap their wrists probably out of annoyance considering the holidays were by far his least favorite time to crime fight them and an agitated Bruce was no fun.

Clicking his tongue, Bane shrugged finally, "Sure, why not? I'll call Page Monroe and see if she can lend me her tailor to 'mess up' my perfect vest and shirt. Also, doesn't this Waylon from the game wear a jumpsuit, a morbid tannish brown? That doesn't seem as creative as you would usually do."

A very strange smirk played on Waylon's face, "Trust me, I'm not wearing the jumpsuit. I'm going to wear something more _appropriate _in contrast to your outfit that would make our team up even more special. Just wait and see."

Narrowing his eyes, Bane bit his lip and grunted in an acknowledgeable but confused fashion. When he left, Waylon peered in the opposite direction towards one of his henchmen who was sharpening a few blades while watching some older cartoons.

"Vic, mon home, I need you to call Harley and tell her it's on. Le marié a accepté la proposition."

The brutish henchman nodded with a smirk and set the weapon he was working on down to grab the phone and started dialing.

Croc laughed, "Oh Bane, let's see how confident you really are."

* * *

Today was Halloween and all the adults and kids were about to leave at dusk to get candy and lots of it. Bane had agreed to take part only because of his intriguing colleague was so excited for it.

Designing the suit wasn't as difficult as Bane imagined it would be. Page was gracious enough to let him use her tailor and offered him some choice options for the costume as well. Trousers which had been worn with patches were apparently a runway fashion once but of course, it never flew past the stage with the judges and it was around his size surprisingly. With a few altercations, it was his and the vest he brought was ripped apart and stitched back to replicate Gluskin's demented fabrication.

Croc was right when he said he had the perfect haircut for the part as no changes were necessary. He did, however, have to go to Harley Quinn for makeup touches as he wasn't quite cosmetically savvy as the clown was. With little effort, she managed to make his right side of his face look bloody and deformed from certain angles without the need for any prosthetics. He had to admit he was impressed.

"Damn Bane, you look like the spitting image of Eddie Gluskin! Holy crap! Maybe a bit more ripped than Eddie but you're really rocking it, like wow dude!" Firefly said as he stared in amazement.

Even the ever stoic Mr. Freeze was wide eyed at the design. "I have to say, I'm a little jealous. Waylon is going to have a field day with this. His costume is quite good too and what he admires in you, you'll probably admire in him."

That made Bane pause, "You've seen Waylon's costume?"

"Yes, Ivy, Jonathan and I helped design it. I helped with…certain parts of the costume while Ivy did the layout and sewed the materials with Jon. I have to say even though I'm not particular that fond of men over women, Waylon's outfit is very sexy. It really emphasizes the curves of his muscles and not to mention does amazing work for his hips."

That drew a suspicious look from Bane but he didn't dare question it. Garfield was nodding too which meant he had seen it as well. The chances of them telling him what it was exactly were slim because they knew better than to ruin the surprise.

So Croc was dressed sexy? That usually didn't fit the man's ideal in clothing but considering he was in fact a walking, talking crocodile basically, his standards and dignity were pretty lax. No matter what Waylon was in, nobody outside of the Asylum would be paying attention to his attire; they would be more fixated on his appearance and run in fear of being killed than stop to question his clothing choices.

It did make Bane very curious as to what Waylon was wearing. He recalled the video game Outlast was mainly prison-clad bad guys with deformities and blood but nothing really sexy. The character Waylon Park was pursued by the Groom to be his bride but-no, there was no way Croc managed to get a wedding dress. That was insane but why would Waylon do that?

Bane entered the lounge area which only had a couple of Croc's henchmen with glow in the dark white paint over their armor and faces to resemble skeletons. Even their guns on their hips had bones painted on. He was surprised at their dedication.

"Muchachos, where is Waylon?"

The men gave a snicker seemingly at him and one pointed behind him with his thumb over to the bathroom. There was a laugh from the inside and sure enough, the door swung open and a white gown blood stained and ripped on the right side to somewhat show the scales of Waylon's leg flowed gracefully as Croc leaned against the frame of the door cockily.

Bane was stunned at the appearance and no words could come to mind to describe his feelings towards it. The strapless top piece seemed to be tight as a corset as he could see some of the muscle underneath the fabric, and the breast area outlined by pearls pushed against Waylon's pecks and pushed them high enough to give the illusion of actual cleavage. Waylon wore bridal glove with open palms and fingers but was torn to accommodate his arm spikes while his neck held a simple white band as a necklace. The strip that marked the end of the corset and the beginning of the flowing gown was also dowsed in pearls, gripping tightly against the outline of Croc's hips. The gown itself was mostly intact but the right side had a slit for his leg which supported a rather peculiar garter on his middle thigh. Blood stains were prominent under the breasts to appear like they were operated on and the blood soaked through while a huge blood mark was right on the gown and just above the hip line strip indicating a "forced" fake sex change had occurred, just like Eddie Gluskin would have done. In Croc's left hand, a video camera was held and on top of his head, a bridal tiara with pearls and silver plus a veil flowing down his neck was there and quite beautiful.

While Bane was more than obviously peering over Waylon's costume, the mutated man was grinning like a hyena at how he managed to baffle the ex-terrorist. "When I said I had a surprise for you, didn't think it would be this, did you?"

Bane snapped out of his trance and stuttered, "N-no, I can honestly say…just…whoa!"

Pushing off from his lean, Waylon strode closer to the other man with a very calm reserve. "What can I say, being married to Ivy taught me well."

"I-I um…you look amazing," the Hispanic man spoke.

The henchmen on the opposite side of the room giggled and one took a picture with both Waylon and Bane in the picture facing each other. The guard who snapped it whispered, "I am so posting this on Twitter!"

Bane swallowed loud and uneasily as Croc merely blinked slowly, still holding a sweet smile. "You really capture the-the aesthetic of the game. The garter is a-heh a very nice touch."

"So did you it seems. The garter was last minute because this rip in the gown was actually an accident. My hips were straining against the fabric and one side couldn't take the pressure, so I had to finish the rip and add something more in tune to what _Gluskin _would want. The tiara and veil though I could probably do without. That part was Scarecrow's idea and Freeze, being the one who did my pearl embroidery, was against it," Waylon purred, taking off the crown.

He threw it to his henchmen and the one who caught it quickly put in on his head and smirked as the others laughed at him. One even tried to grab at the tiara was playfully pushed away by a now sassy royal skeleton-faced guard.

Waylon chuckled before turning back to Bane, "You look like you don't know how to feel about this. Or maybe you're starting to realize you _like _seeing me cross dress. What's the matter, Bane? Finally confronted with a fight inside you can't win."

"Wha-no, no, I am thinking about some things but I'm not-no. Besides I have to ask, is that dress even comfortable? It looks like it's molded to you."

Croc clutched the rim of the breast attire and dragged it upward a bit with a wiggle before confidently letting go with a smug pose, "Are you kidding me, this is actually quite comfy and admit it, I make this look good. It has padding and defines my form perfectly."

Bane raised a brow, "And your dignity?"

"What dignity?" Croc gestured around him and laughed, "Bane, I'm a nine foot plus human being with a skin condition worsened by a military experiment. I used to hate myself for being such a freak but now I see there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm me and if society doesn't like it, they can kiss my ass. I can do whatever I want now and wearing a dress for a costume is one of them, especially if it gets me what I want. I don't have a lot of moral standards anymore when it comes to clothing or society norm. At this point, I'm just going with whatever I can pull off. Ha, this dress is actually really comfortable; you should try it."

"Thank you but I prefer pants over a dress. You actually do look good in a dress, I'll…um…admit that," Bane muttered, occasionally glancing down from Croc's face to the rest of his body when the latter turned his head away to look at his mooks.

As soon as Croc peered back at him, he averted his gaze immediately and resumed making eye contact. Waylon just smiled and played innocent, "Then perhaps you and I should start greeting Gotham and its trick-or-treaters, maybe steal some candy while we're at it. I heard the more wealthy ones are giving away much more this year like king sized items. Of course, I am hoping we have enough candy to last us until the morning. Maybe we'll both get a much bigger _treat_ at the end. Who knows?"

"Uh, sure. Lead the way, Croc," Bane nervously replied, blushing which made the red makeup he wore seemingly glow if not making the rest of his face almost the exact shade of red. Croc's henchmen still snickered at him as they followed their boss out, protecting him like a pack of wolves.

When Waylon swept past him, he had to hike up his gown a bit to walk and not trip over it. This gave the Hispanic man a much clearer view of the garter and trailing behind the gown was the reptilian tail Bane almost forgot about albeit it was well hidden, curled beneath the gown mostly. He also took not that the dress covering the part of the spine where the tail met made Waylon appear as if he had a rather large rear.

Unbeknownst to him, Waylon knew exactly what he was doing and his grin grew to reveal practically all his teeth. He was Waylon Park to Bane's Gluskin but apparently, he was the sadistic one. What an interesting reversal of characters. Croc couldn't wait to see Bane's resistance in doing something about him crack throughout the night. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: I don't regret this and considering my version of Croc gained more than enough confidence after accepting himself, crossdressing would be something he would do to drive Bane insane. Years of rivalry has led to this moment and Croc is going to make Bane suffer for one night. I'm thinking about making a post-Halloween sequel but not sure yet. It may or may not be smutty...**


End file.
